2-7 Destined Girl
|tags = |quest = Theme: Elven : Dead Leaf : Pleated Bloomers : Moth Grain Boots |maiden = Azure Tranquility |princess = Flower Lover Fragrant Pistil |previous = |next = }} Dialogue Opening: * (A hooked arrow whistles loudly by. Below, the streets of the Royal City come alive with the light of hundreds of search lanterns.) * Momo: But I don't wanna feed the fishes in the River Varna! * Ace: You won't, trust me. * (Extending large, mechanical wings, she carries Nikki and Momo and glides across the night sky, the river glistening below.) * (Landing firmly on the far bank of the River Varna, Ace turns to look back at the Royal City, her purple hair fluttering in the wind much in the same way as the Queen's.) * Ace: My sister is so obsessed with finding the secret behind King Sayet's relics and the legendary girl who will change the fate of Miraland... * Ace: (Looking at Nikki) I'm sorry, I never thought she would imprison you like that. * (Nikki recalls the words that Queen Elle told her in the Rose Garden.) * ('I've been waiting all this time for you to reveal to me the final secret of the relics,' said Queen Elle as she gazed into Nikki's eyes.) * Nikki: But... I have no idea about the 'final secret' Queen Elle talked about... * Nikki: The reason why Ransa and I snuck into Royal City is that we want to find a way to craft the relic. * Momo: The way the Queen spoke to Nikki, it's as if she had seen her before. Isn't that weird? * Ace: King Sayet, who was imprisoned in the Kingdom Monastery, and who once saw the truth of the secret hidden within the blood of everyone. * Ace: The three relics he left behind are believed to be the key to the new future. * Ace: Maybe...maybe this all has something to do with you after all, Nikki. * Nikki: Something to do with me? * Ace: Did you find anything during these days in the Royal City? * (The secret wall painting in the treasury and the empty Rose Chest...) * (The poem on the wall: The war lasting for nine days is finally ended by the destined girl.) * Nikki: ...The destined girl... * Ace: The failure of Iron Rose does not result from its lacking in power. * Ace: Maybe the reason is it misses a key role. * Momo: Are you suggesting Nikki is the one? That's all guessing! * (Looking straight into Nikki's eyes, Ace's purple irises do not show a hint of doubt. For an instant, Nikki felt as though it were Queen Elle gazing at her.) * Ace: It's true. The Iron Rose has been waiting for its leader all this time, Nikki. I am not guessing; I am entrusting it to you with all my heart. * (The monastery's bell suddenly tolls in the distance, the wind carrying the fragmented sound of midnight hymns to their ears. A flock of crows flies overhead.) * Ace: Tonight, the Iron Rose rises once again, this time at your side. * (Ace raises her blade and points it at the moon. Slowly, more and more figures emerge from the nearby forest.) * Ransa: For the honor of the Iron Rose. * Mela: For the honor of the Iron Rose. * Debbie: Me too! For the honor of the Iron Rose! * Momo: Wait a minute, you guys! Nikki hasn't agreed yet! * Nikki: I... * (The crowd turns to look silently and expectantly at the pink-haired girl.) * Nikki: I still don't know what I have to do with the fate of Miraland, but... ever since I set foot in this world, I've been waiting for it to happen... * (The girl from a different world takes a deep breath. She looks at her companions, and then forward at the long journey that lies before her—) : I am prepared * Ace: After the secret of the relics, what is the next stop of Iron Rose? Nikki, it's up to you now. * Nikki: If I'm right, the guest Prince Chloris is waiting for is Ace. * Ace: Yes, Debbie has already delivered the Prince's message. * Nikki: In that case, let's go to find out the truth hidden behind the stars. * Ace: Put on your elf garments and let's move out! Conclusion: There is no concluding dialogue. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 2 Moonlit Escapade